The big bad wolf and sleeping beauty
by TheLovestoryPrincess
Summary: The day after Klaus didn't get killed, the oneshot showing what Tyler was doing and what will happen if Caroline had stopped by after the funeral.
1. Beautiful beast

**Fandom:** The Vampire Diaries  
><strong>Title:<strong> The big, bad Wolf and Sleeping Beauty  
><strong>Author: <strong>sophie_layla<strong> **aka Thelovestoryprincess  
><strong>CharacterPairing(s):** Tyler, Caroline - Forwood  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG 17 (I really don't know actually)  
><strong>Summary:<strong> An accidental walk-in leads to... A possible fairytale. Although nothing is ever that simple between Tyler and Caroline.  
>Spoiler<strong>: <strong>not really, just make sure you've seen season 1 & 2. Not for my fic, but because it's awesome.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I sadly do not own anything but the idea  
><strong>AN** - No beta so all faults are mine.

* * *

><p>The blond curls aren't the first thing he notices when he wakes up and he frowns at the thought of her sneaking out. Biting through the pain, he lifts himself from the sleeping position he was in. The couch beside him is cold and again he thinks about why she would be gone already. He shakes his head, thinking of how he was gone for so long he hoped he would maybe be over her by now. A smile spreads across his face when he remembers their embrace from last night and he realizes he'll never get truly over what he never thought he would want. His best friends' girl, his born nemesis or how he thinks of her, the girl he can't help but like. He looks down at the wound that has now healed but left a nasty bruise. His whole body aches but he needs to get up, he needs to shower and find out what the hell he's going to do now. It's only when he is finally standing that he notices the little piece of paper on the floor. He sits back down and reaches for it, wondering what Caroline would have to say.<br>"Good morning sleeping beauty! Although, I'm probably the girl who sleeps for a hundred years and doesn't age and you're the big, bad wolf trying to eat little riding hood… Too soon? I got a call from Elena, what we thought last night was right so I'll be youknowwhere. But wait for me tonight, I'm coming over with feelgoodfood. The only dying tonight will be in the movie you're going to make me watch. Deal?  
>Til then!"<br>Tyler couldn't fight the smile spreading on his face. Caroline clearly wanted to be as light as a feather about deaths and eating, not even able to write cemetery down. He stood up and walked up the stairs. He felt the gap Jules left, his mentor. She was a bitch, no pun intended, but she helped him with his wolf-issues in a way Caroline couldn't have had. He'll miss having her around to help him out. Dropping his blanket on his bedroomfloor, he walked with his bare ass to the shower, briefly stopping in front of the mirror. The bruises on his side where Matt had shot him or already turning yellow slowly. He notices the red marks on his legs from his bones rearranging during his wolfing out now, the memory flashing through his mind and pulling together his stomach. Every fucking month. He closes his eyes and practices the exercises Jules thought him. He breathes in RE and out LAX.  
>"Oh my G-" his eyes spring open at the recognition of her voice. He reaches for the first towel he sees, trying to cover up fast. Caroline's already gripping his bedpost, laughing. An honest, unrestricted laugh. It makes him join in. It's not like she didn't find him naked on his porch last night. Caroline recovers, wiping her eyes from the tears her laugh outburst cost. She walks away from the doorframe to the window, her back to him. His eyes take her in, the little black dress hugging her figure perfectly. As his eyes keep hovering over her ass, her head turns. "Maybe you should take that shower and come out with clothes." She states, grinning. He nods, a little sidewaysmile creeping through. They keep eyecontact until his bathroomdoor is closed. He stares at the white paint for a few seconds until he finally breaks from his daydream and turns on the water. Caroline Forbes, the things he'd like to do to you…<p>

Caroline can't fight the smile still plastered on her face. All of the times she doesn't think of ringing or checking first, she finds Tyler naked. Maybe she should stop ringing and checking all around, she thinks while grinning. She walks away from the window and looks around in his room. It's clean but that's probably because his mom kept it that way. She notices a tv, big bed, dresser, notebook and… Diary? She walks over to the little table in the corner, eyes fixed on the little black book. She looks over her shoulder, checking if Tyler hasn't finished yet. She still hears the little humming of water and the soft sound of skin on skin so she figures she's safe. Her fingers find the little knot around the book, untieing it carefully. As soon as the book is fully open, she regrets opening it. It's his art. His drawings. Of monsters.

He takes the first tshirt and shorts he finds still laying in his bathroom. His mom hasn't been in here, he notices. He opens the door silently, finding Caroline on his bed. Her eyes are piercing a hole in his wall. He wonders what happened during his short shower that her mood shifted so quickly. He gently sits down beside her, his weight causing her to gently jump up a bit. She's the first to break the silence.  
>"Sorry about… Earlier." He smiles, trying to shake the feeling of something being awfully wrong. "It's nothing you haven't seen already." Her head turns now. "I'll never change." He doesn't understand where she's going with this, but he hears that little bit of anger behind all that insecurity. "Why would you want to." She sighs loudly and looks at his ceiling, as if there she would find what she's having trouble to say. Then her anger jumps over all her insecurities and she stands up, throwing her arms in the air. "No, I'll never change. This is what I'll forever be. A monster at night, a little blond schoolgirl by day. I won't grow old. I won't die. I'll never be a mom or a wife, I'll never have a baby,…" Tears are starting to well up in her eyes and he has to swallow a lump in his throat. He doesn't know what to say, a thousand thoughts fighting to get out. She looks at him as if he has all the answers. He doesn't.<br>"You can be a wife, you can have a baby, you can chose to be a blond soccer mom who looks a bit young because of her extraordinary anti-aging-creams. You're Caroline Forbes, you can do whatever you want and be good at it." She shakes her head. "Who will want to marry a monster? Which adoption agency will give me a child to care for? Who would want to live in the same house as a vampire?" He bites back his answers because answering the way he wants to, is selfish. And he doesn't want to be selfish around Caroline. "Stefan once told me I'm basically a neurotic, control freak on crack. Who wants to live with that, without compulsion that is."  
>Tyler stares at his hands, whispering the words before he knows how to stop it. "I would." Caroline doesn't notice his mumbled words and continued rambling. "Why did you draw me?" she asks, her voice breaking. His eyes shoot towards his desk and he sees how she opened his little black book of drawings. "I don't know. You helped me." He didn't know when he stopped being able to talk to other people. "Is that how you see me?" She walks to the little desk and holds up one of his drawings. It's a mouth, teeth ready to attack and blood dripping. It's also not Caroline. "No." He simply states, because it really isn't. He breathes in slowly, realizing she made the wrong conclusions. He takes the book from her hands, but she won't let go. "Caroline." She pulls it back, pulling him off the bed while doing so. "Tyler." She's so close and clearly furious, maybe he should kiss her and take a trip down memory lane. But he decides against it immediately. He's not going to kiss her again. "You're the sleeping beauty a bit further Caroline. This is the big, bad wolf." She watches him with her eyes squinting, taking him in. "Check if you don't believe me." He states. She flips further through the pages until she finds a drawing of her. In front of her own porch. Utterly kissable, her hands in front of her mouth and eyes closed. It's the image he has from her after their first kiss. She frowns, clearly not getting what he's non-saying. "But why…" He rolls his eyes, not knowing how he should say this. "I kinda, care for you too." She looks up, biting her lip. It's possibly the most un-arming thing he's ever seen. She puts down the little book on the dresser behind her without turning around. Their eyes never leave each others. She takes a step towards him. Then another. Before he knows it, they're inches apart. He takes in her scent, all he smells is pure Caroline. She lifts her right arm and lays her hand in the nape of his neck. Stroking the wet hair there, she lifts herself on her tiptoes. With her lips hovering over his, she whispers slowly. "I shouldn't." Then her lips crash and he's kissing her back. It starts out gently, their lips discovering each other again. But then she licks his lips and he opens his mouth, letting her in. His temperature is rising, his heart nearly beating out his chest. He wraps his arms around her, lifting her of the ground and carrying her towards his bed. She lays back, biting his lip while descending to make sure he follows. His body is pushing her against the covers, their tongues licking and stroking. He disconnects, pulls back. She shakes her head and pushes his face back down, mumbling something he can't understand. His hand caresses the side of her body, making her moan in his mouth. He is getting aroused now, as she pulls his hair and curves into his body like a fitted puzzle piece. He reaches the end of her little black dress and pulls it up a bit. She's yanking at his t shirt, her breathing getting irregular. He pulls their lips apart and helps her out of the dress. She's wearing lace, black underwear and he has to restrain himself from ripping it off her. "You're incredible." He mutters as he descends again, nipping at her neck. "Tyler." She whispers his name and he can't restrain himself. He kisses her naked skin all the way down until he reaches her bellybutton. He slowly starts licking and kissing her cool skin, working his way up until his lips meet lace. Gently he starts caressing her breast, generating another moan from her lips. His heart is pounding and he wants more. He wants to take her in with all his senses. Breathe her, feel her, hear her moan and taste her skin. He cups her breast and moves his hands to her back, breathing warm air onto the skin he was able to expose, sucking on her nipple. By now his hands are already trying to take her bra off. Her legs tangle up with his and she moves her chest up, pushing her breast into his mouth. He bites down into the soft flesh and within seconds she's grabbing his shoulders. With her firm grip she pushes him off, causing him to hit the wall behind him. He lets out a muffled cry from the impact on his already bruised body. When he looks into her eyes he sees why she pushed him off so violently. Her eyes are red, dark veins all around them. He takes a step closer as she tries to fight the urge for blood. "It's okay." He speaks first. She shakes her head frantically while readjusting her underwear. In a flash she's by her dress, putting it on. "No it's not." He wants to stop her, throw her back down and finish what they started. Play with her tongue and pleasure her in the most animalistic way. But he can't because he cares too much to push her. And taking her fast and hard after a fight isn't what he wants with Caroline. At least not the first time. The thought hasn't been in his mind for a second or he's already wondering when it got to this. When he started being the guy pining for the girl. She's by his door in a second. "I shouldn't have. We're not supposed to do this." Tyler feels anger building in his chest because of her faint excuses. He wants to say so, but presses his lips together and tucks his chin instead. A tic Caroline recognizes almost immediately. Her eyes go soft. "Tyler, I…" He takes a step back, not wanting to show her what he wants to scream. "I'm sorry, we should maybe talk about this." She continues. "It's fine." He answers quickly. He doesn't, under any circumstances, want to talk about this. He's always been more of a doer than a talker. Caroline is standing in front of him in another flash, trying to make him look her in the eyes. Her lips catch his fast but the kiss itself is gentle. Her hands are on his chest and when he finally wants to start answering to her demanding mouth, she pulls back. "You're not alone. I more than <em>kinda feel it too." <em>And then she's gone, leaving behind an astonished Tyler. He touches his lips and smiles. If he's a big, bad Beast, she's definitely his Beauty.


	2. First Choice

**The big bad wolf and sleeping beauty **

**Chapter Two: First Choice**

* * *

><p>Tyler sits up straighter when he hears a soft knock on his bedroom door. Putting down the pencil he was holding, he gets up from behind his desk while he quietly asks who it is. "You get three guesses and the last two don't count." With a chuckle he opens the door to let Caroline in, he'd recognize that smell from anywhere. First he thought it was something in her shampoo, but even after that whole night of running and keeping Matt and herself safe she smelled great in the morning. He figured it was just another thing about Caroline he would never be able to stop seeking out. She walks in smiling and asks what he's been doing. He mumbles something about burying Jules but he doesn't want to go into details with her. They might hate her guts, but she had been there for him and mentored him. He couldn't just throw her corpse in a river.<p>

Caroline nods but her smile falters at the name. "Sorry about her." He feels as if for a second she means it, understands it even that for him it wasn't 'good riddance'. Her blond curls jumped up and down as she walked to his couch next to the desk he had been sitting by. "Drawing again?" She asks curiously looking at the papers spread over the desk and ground. She picks up the one he was working on just now and her nose crinkles up in that adorable way. "Is that..." She moves her head closer to see the beginning of what should be her, laying on the grass smiling. The way he dreamed of her a last night. If they would finally find a moment to be carefree teens instead of a werewolf and a vampire destined to hate each other's guts. "Yeah." Tyler mumbled, not sure how to talk to her after what happened before. She cared, he cared. What use was caring when they were wearing clothes right?

"So you okay? What brings you back here?" Caroline shifts in her seat, as if she's not ready to tell just what she came her to. "Just dropping by!" She throws in a fake smile. As if that would work on him after all they've been through. "I can see through that now, I know you want to say something. I'll never judge and I won't get mad, so tell me." Caroline bites her lip and manages to finally meet Tyler's gaze. He tries to secure her even though he's frightened of what she's about to say. "I was wondering if I was the only... Perhaps.. Do you have these..." Tyler frowned. If she asks 'feelings' after the way they kissed yesterday, she needs to get a brain because he put everything he felt into- "...Urges?" She shuts her mouth and lifts up her eyebrows. "Urges? Blood-urges?" Tyler asks. Caroline crosses her legs and straightens her back. She makes a soft groan and answers. "...Not exactly."

Tyler can't fight a laugh when he notices the glimpse of desire in her eyes. "Forbes, is this your grownup talk to say you're horny all the time?" A cheeky grin breaks through Caroline's facade and Tyler throws his head in his neck. "It's not funny Tyler!" But he sees she's having trouble being serious too. "To answer the question though, with the teen hormones and werewolf gene... Hell yes." Caroline stands up and walks over. He sees her taking him in, sizing him up. She's approaching him like an animal moving towards its pray. He's never felt so aroused. "Do you want us to help each other out?" He asks her. She smiles deviously. "I don't know..." She's right in front of him now, her breath on his lips. He feels her hesitating a little. "If we keep our teeth to ourselves?" He can't have her backing down now. Her lips crash into his and for a second he's too thrown off to reciprocate. She throws her arms around his neck and moans into his mouth. Her tongue is licking his lips as she demands access to his mouth. He hears her breathing getting irregular and backs off a little. Her eyes are already changing and he knows she can see the gold in his now too. She releases him and he regrets stopping already.

"Oh god. I can't, we can't go there." He kicks himself mentally but doesn't say anything. She came to him, she started everything this time, he thinks as her face is changing back again. "I know this and I am confusing. It's just I kinda almost did go there. Yesterday and now. Because I really like you and we both know there's potential here. I mean, I thought I knew but I over-analyze everything and with these urges and yesterday you were just really..." A smile spreads across her lips when she remembers their last encounter and Tyler smiles back. Her eyebrows knit together as she continues rambling and the moment's over.

"I want this. A lot. But we're not supposed to. And now with our moms fighting, it's just all so complicated. Remember, when we first kissed everything just blew up in our face and we didn't really get a chance to talk about any of it and then I kept analyzing which got me nowhere except on your doorstep."  
>"You were what?" Tyler can't believe his own ears.<br>"It's stupid, I just... Over-analyzed what happened and with Matt still being in the picture it's all really..." He holds up his hand to stop her. "No, about my doorstep?" He sees her swallowing, but she can't take it back. "I always found myself back at your door whenever I thought about.. And then you weren't there ever, so it was incredibly pointless." Her cheeks are getting red. Tyler finds it so endearing, she looks so human this way. Her cheeks red, her voice fast and her hands clenched. A girl in front of a guy. "What would you have said if I had returned when you were there, on my doorstep?" She shakes her head frantically. "No idea! I don't know why I even went there. I just, you were such a big part of my life and you just left without a goodbye so I... I don't know."

He sees the tears forming in her eyes and grabs her, pulling her into a hug. "You're a big part of mine too." He hears her sigh and her body relaxing. Her arms wrap around him and she hugs him back. He remembers their last conversation and utters what he had been thinking about earlier. " Caroline, about yesterday, you've already changed, you gotta know. Don't you think I noticed?" She doesn't stop hugging him and he doesn't either, leaving a funny feeling in the pit of his stomach. "No, why would you notice?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" She backs away at his words, her face is calm, not broken anymore. As if she's made peace with it.  
>"You can't because I haven't. My hair doesn't grow, I don't have my period nor do I age. My skin doesn't tan and my nails don't grow either." Tyler sighs. He doesn't get why she's so hung up on who she was. He likes her better now. "That stuff isn't relevant. You're mature , more confident and you're not a... A neurotic bitchy little.. girl." Her eyebrows shot up. Almost made a mistake there. "You're not. You're not even close to the Caroline I thought I knew before. You've changed Caroline, because of what happened we've all changed. Maybe not on the outside, but I don't see just what you look like, I see it in your eyes and the way you are. You've changed. You're amazing."<p>

She sways from one feet to the other, her head tilted and fighting back a smile. He feels as if won a prize, making her smile is almost as satisfying as making her moan. "Me?"  
>"Of course. Who else would I notice?"<br>"I don't... It sounds like I'm a first choice."  
>"Well. You are." He states. She looks surprised, stunned, out of this world. As if anyone could ever be better than her. It baffles him, how she's so unaware of how amazing she truly is. She steps closer, stroking his face with her right hand, touching his lips with her thumb as her gaze drops to them. She closes her eyes before she leans in, very slowly pressing her lips to him. Their lips touch for only a second, it's a kiss kids give each other. A pec on the lips, nothing passionate. And still, Tyler feels something turning in his stomach. She stays close to him, her eyes still closed. She leans in again, another quick pec on his lips. He smiles and gives her a quick kiss too. She giggles. "Be careful, I could get used to this." She whispers. "Well, Beauty and the Beast do live happily ever after." Her eyes snap open and she looks at him with a stunned face again. He can't explain to her anymore how phenomenal he thinks she is, so before she's able to say another thing, he shuts her up with a grownup kiss. He pushes her back until she's against the wall and pressed up against him. All that's left are lips and kisses, breaths and hands, skin on skin.<p>

She forgets what she was about to say.

A/N: Did I just make a stupid mistake by continuing this? Well, either way it wouldn't get out of my head so here it is anyway! :) Hope you guys enjoy! R&R !


End file.
